CookieWars
CookieWars is a recently-released game from the Cookie Run franchise by Devsisters. Although retaining almost the same characters as other other games in the franchise, CookieWars is a player-vs-player tower defense game and the first non-platform running game in Cookie Run universe. The closed beta test for Korean players had started since April 2018, the soft launch was released on July 26, 2018, in three countries: Canada, Hong Kong, and Thailand.https://twitter.com/CookieWarsApp/status/1022489387257552898 A Global launch of the game was made on August 23rd, 2018, although China and Japan were excluded from release. Due to its heavily different genre than its main games, CookieWars relies on different mechanics that involve strategy, something that is less present in the other games. Players can either play in a set of stages to complete a story, against another player, or in several mini-games to earn rewards. History CookieWars was initially teased alongside several other games under the Cookie Run IP, and was the first of them to come out, with the CBT of the game being presented in April of 2018. Shortly after, in July, the game was given a soft launch for a testing period, and then properly released the following month. The game was quite popular for a time and even earned the Google Play Best of 2018 Excellence Award in Korea.http://www.thisisgame.com/webzine/news/nboard/4/?n=89328 However, there was frequent unease in the playerbase over continual nerfs to the ways that premium currencies and higher-rarity units could be obtained, especially as these nerfs were not always noted down by Devsisters or OrumLabs. After January 17, 2019, the game has stopped receiving updates without a statement made as to why, and has been held in a limbo state. While still playable, it appears no developments have been made towards the game, and events simply repeat endlessly. OrumLabs has also been revealed to have been terminated due to its poor performance, potentially even because of bankruptcy.http://game.donga.com/91308/ With this in mind, the future of CookieWars is uncertain, but bleak. Controls Base Collectable Items Units See also List of Units Pets See also List of Pets/CookieWars Treasures See also List of Treasures/CookieWars Donuts See also List of Donuts/CookieWars Game Modes Story Mode The player goes through levels in various worlds. Each world has 10 levels. Each level has 3 star requirements, which once met allow the player to send their Units through the level without actually playing it. There are various Battle Modes present in Story Mode: PvP Survival Mode Special Modes Hearts Similar to the life system in LINE Cookie Run and Kakao Cookie Run, Hearts are one of the main factors in Cookie Wars. Every time a level is played, the player will lose hearts. The total capped heart amount will increase by level. Once the player loses less than the cap amount, they will slowly get them back over time, however, the hearts can also overflow over the cap amount. Hearts can be obtained in the shop, or by quests, playtime rewards, daily rewards or levels. Currency There are three types of currency in CookieWars, Gold, Crystals, and Medals. Coins are used to buy regular low rarity pulls and in many forms of upgrades, while Crystals are used to buy higher level premium pulls. Medals are used to buy Units, Pets, and other objects from the PVP exchange center, and can be earned by winning PVP matches. Coins and Crystals can be earned by playing levels, completing quests, playtime rewards or daily rewards, and, of course, by purchasing them with real-life currency. Music Boxes Atlas Quests Daily Quests Side Quests Achievements Other Mechanics Playtime Rewards Version History Trivia * Despite appearing in various promotional materials for the game, Dark Choco Cookie, Zombie Cookie, Red Pepper Cookie, Pink Choco Cookie, Prophet Cookie, Skater Cookie, Werewolf Cookie, Alchemist Cookie, and a Jelly Walker variant of Tiger Lily Cookie all make no appearances in the actual game itself. Gallery CookieWars splash screen (CBT).png|Splash screen during CBT CookieWars old title.png|Promotional image during CBT CookieWars splash screen.png|Splash screen in initial release Cookie Wars - Let the Battle of Cookies Begin|A promotional video for CookieWars. (1) Cookie Wars - The crunchiest battlefield yet!|A promotional short for CookieWars. Cookie Wars World Map|A promotional video for CookieWars. (2) The Jellipocalypse|A promotional video for CookieWars. (3) Happy Holidays from Cookie Wars!|A promotional video for CookieWars themed around the holidays. Cookie Wars New Year's Greetings 2019|A promotional video for CookieWars celebrating 2019. References Category:Games